Regina, La Mujer de Hierro
by amssy17
Summary: Después de una larga lucha, todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas tuvieron su final feliz, pero Jones vuelve para volver tras Emma, pero no viene solo y viene acompañado de fuerzas del mal ¿Será que Emma y Regina pueden hacerle frente? ¿Jones impedira que sean felices realmente?
1. Capitulo 1 - Familia Swan Mills

**CAPITULO 1**

Familia Swan Mills

Regina, la mujer a la que llamaban Evil Queen, no era ni en lo mas minimo como la describian, mas bien ella actuaba asi, por que no queria que nadie se acercara a ella. Le gustaba actuar de esa forma, pero cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación, se reprochaba por que no podia tener a alguien a su lado, ansiaba el dia en que conociera a su Principe Azul, pero nadie le dijo que los Principes tambien eran Princesas.

Habian pasado 3 años desde que todo termino en StoryBroke, todos los personajes de los cuentos de hadas, habian encontrado un final feliz, hasta Rumpel que habia sido tan maldito logro por fin revindicarse, de vez en cuando hacia sus tratos, pero ya no metia en problemas a nadie.

Esa tarde se encontraba Regina sentada en la sala de su casa, leia placidamente un libro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, suspiro sonriente, volteo a ver a la entrada y su sorpresa fue ver a Emma ahí de pie cansada de un largo dia de trabajo.

\- Cariño, ven a sentarte – dijo Regina haciendole un gesto para que la acompañara

\- Estoy muerta – mencionó Emma caminando hacia el sillon y tumbandose de golpe.

Regina la miro cariñosamente, la atrajo hacia ella y comenzo a alborarle el pelo, dejando su libro de lado, inclinandose para besarla fugazmente.

\- ¿Te apetece cenar? – pregunto Regina – Estaba esperandote para hacerlo juntos –

Henry de pronto aparecio en la Sala, viendo como sus madres se mostraban su amor, camino hacia ellas y las abrazo, estaba muy feliz de tener a la familia que tanto habia deseado. Emma retomo su postura y dejando a Henry en medio de ellas, lo abrazo calidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Si amor – se levanto de su asiento – pero antes ire a darme una ducha –

Regina la imito y se dirigio a la cocina, mientras Henry la seguia de igual manera. Cuando servia la mesa, su hijo Henry quien aun seguia de pie en la entrada del comedor, miro a su madre, y le pregunto:

\- Nunca me has dicho como es que terminaste con mi madre –

\- Regina volteo a verlo sonriente, termino de servir y tomo asiento, invito a Henry para que se hiciera lo mismo.

\- Es algo dificil de decir, digamos que Emma y yo tuvimos nuestro "encuentro".

\- ¿Encuentro? – alzo la ceja intrigado –

Lo que pasa que Emma fue siempre muy insistente, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la pare. Hace tres años atrás cuando tuvimos el enfrentamiento contra Rumple en que el se habia apoderado del libro que el se habia encargado de alterar a voluntad, unimos fuerzas para poder derrotarlo, en aquella ocasión tanto tu madre como yo, teniamos poder magico. Aunque sabes, sino hubiera sido por Rumpel, nunca hubieras llegado a mi – hablo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo tiernamente.

Emma habia llegado a la cocina, ya era tipico en ella llegar en pantalon y una camisa muy fina de seda, dejaba ver sus encantos y bueno echaba a volar la imaginación de Regina.

\- Ya les he dicho que me encanta verlos juntos – menciono Emma

\- Si, muchas veces, pero nos encanta – respondió Regina rapidamente sonrojandose.

\- Mamá, toma asiento, ven con nosotros – hablo Henry –

Emma se acerco a ellos y paso primero por el Asiento de su amada, y la beso en la mejilla diciendole que todo se veia delicioso, despues paso por el asiento de Henry, y le dedico una suave caricia.

Esta noche, vendran mis padres a disfrutar de una velada con nosotros, hace rato que sali de la comisaria, pase a verlos, hace mucho que no los veo.

Es cierto, con todo el papeleo que te dejo "aquel enfrentamiento", pienso que aun no llegas al fondo del asunto o si, cariño –

Efectivamente, han sido tres años sin descanzo, pero en fin – suspiro – me alegro de que todo eso haya tenido agradables consecuencias – tomo la mano de su amada y la froto con suavidad, adoraba sus manos, estaba enamorada de sus finas manos de Princesa.

\- Cariño mio, tienes toda la razón.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Henry, tomo su plato, lo puso en el Fregadero y salio hacia el otro lado de la casa donde iria a poner luces y una mesa mas para cuando llegaran sus abuelos, Regina miró a su hijo a traves de la ventana ida, estaba realmente feliz de verlo sonreir. Y Emma, miraba a Regina tan tiernamente que no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Es tan lindo saber que te tengo a mi lado, amor mio – dijo Emma mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Regina volteo a mirarla y sonrió para si misma, adoraba cuando su amada Emma le decia cosas como esas. La miro a los ojos, se puso de pie y camino hacia Emma, iba decidida a besarla, queria seguir probando el dulce sabor de sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarla, cuando sono el timbre de la puerta, interrumpiendo de golpe la escena. Regina refunfuño, pero la beso de cualquier manera.

\- De igual forma cariño mio, no tendrás escapatoria después – dijo Regina mientras recobraba su postura y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

\- Estaré esperando por eso –

 _ **Hola esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste mucho**_


	2. Capitulo 2 - El Inesperado Encuentro

**CAPITULO II**

 **EL INESPERADO ENCUENTRO**

\- - Esperaba que Madam Swan abriera – dijo un hombre cuyo acento alerto de golpe a Regina –

\- - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Gold? – Regina volteo a ver a los lados y se aseguro que nadie mas lo viera ahí –

\- - ¿Sera que puedo pasar, es importante que hable con Emma Swan? – menciono un poco nervioso –

Regina lo miro y fruncio el seño mientras pensaba que hacer, por un lado no queria dejarlo entrar y mucho menos que lo involucraran con el, ya en el pasado tuvo muchos tratos con el y aunque para su mala suerte el ultimo enfretamiento que tuvieron hizo que tanto Emma como ella perdieran sus poderes definitivamente.

Emma al ver que Regina estaba tardando demasiado en volver, se levanto de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, cual fue su sorpresa al verla de pie frente a la puerta preocupada por quien estaba por el otro lado, camino hacia Regina y entonces lo vi a el.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo emma confundida –

\- - Madam Swan, es bueno verla, se que soy la ultima persona que deseas ver pero hay algo que necesitamos hablar con urgencia, ¿sera que puedo entrar? – hablo.

Emma y Regina se vieron mutuamente, ambas concordaron que debian dejarlo entrar. Mientras Regina tomaba asiento Emma se coloco detrás de ella, el Sr. Gold busco un asiento comodo y prosiguio.

\- - Lo que me hace venir hoy a verlas, es el pasado que nos une. Vuelvo a repetir soy la ultima persona que desean ver pero esto beneficiara a ambas –

\- - ¿de que hablas Rumpel? – menciono Regina cada vez mas intrigada

\- - Ustedes salvaron a todos los personajes de los cuentos de Hadas, pero aunque sacrificaron todo por ellos, ustedes no tuvieron su recompensa – menciono habilmente

\- - Claro que la tuvimos, tal vez no ansiabamos poder ni nada de eso, pero ahora soy feliz de tener por esposa a Regina – hablo firmemente Emma

\- - No me refiero a eso Madam Swan – tomo un poco de aire – me refiero al hecho de que hay un personaje al cual no pudieron enviar de vuelta –

\- - ¿Tu? – pregunto rapidamente Emma –

\- - No – hizo una pausa y siguio – me refiero a Killian Jones –

Emma tomo asiento al lado de su amada Regina, estaba algo preocupada por el, era cierto hace tres años atrás todo paso demasiado rapido, Jones fue el unico que no volvio como el Principe Carlos, habia vuelto si pero como Garfio y aunque se habia mantenido con bajo perfil todo este tiempo, no habia problema hasta este momento.

\- - Dime lo que sepas Gold – musito Regina –

\- - Ustedes hace tres años unieron fuerzas, tanto usted como Madam Swan estaban con Hood y con Jones, en lo personal a mi no me beneficiaba que ustedes estuvieran juntas por eso modifique el libro –

\- - Espera ¿Qué estas diciendo? – pregunto Emma intrigada

\- - Yo fui quien modifico el libro a voluntad, de acuerdo a mi plan ustedes no podian ni debian terminar juntas – se levanto de su asiento y prosiguio su relato dando vueltas por toda la sala – ustedes – señalo a ambas – no debian de quedarse juntas el verdadero final feliz era así, pero a cambio de que yo muriera. Asi que me negue a eso y lo cambie, les hice creer tanto a Jones como a Hood de que estaban destinados a estar junto a ustedes… - tomo un poco de aire –

\- - Pero tu plan no funciono – insitio Regina –

\- - Si que funciono, pero cada vez que ustedes descubrian que no debian de hacerse daño se acercaban mas, ademas de esa preocupación de Madam Swan por siempre protegerla y ayudarla, era ahí cuando mas personajes volvian para impedir que estuvieran juntas, todo se salio de control hace tres años, pero como vuelvo a repetir, antes dieron todo por enviar a todos los personajes a donde pertenecian, pero tuvo una consecuencia y fue que sus poderes magicos desaparacieran, Si Jones vuelve no sera bueno. Debemos de buscar una forma para que ambas recuperen su poder. -

\- - Espera, espera no entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿Para que querrias que tanto como Emma y yo recuperemos nuestros poderes? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – menciono Regina cada vez mas intrigada.

\- - No es lo que piensas querida – hablo – ademas no es tan sencillo, en el pasado los padres de Emma la enviaron a este mundo pero no tuve que nada que ver en eso –

\- - No entiendo absolutamente nada – dijo Emma preocupada –

\- - Madam Swan lo que trato de decir es que todo tiene relación, el porque te enviaron aquí, el por que Madam Regina haya encantado el Bosque, el Porque no debian de terminar juntas. Ustedes eran el sacrificio perfecto –

\- - ¿de que? –

\- - de un final feliz –

Emma y Regina se miraron sin entender una sola palabra de Rumpel, no estaban seguras si eso era una mentira o estaban siendo manipuladas para aceptar alguno de sus tratos. En eso alguien toco la puerta y Henry aparecio de golpe en la puerta mirando hacia la sala donde encontro al Sr. Gold y a sus madres hablando con el, abrio la puerta y vio a sus abuelos detrás de ella.

\- - ¡Hola Henry! – dijo Snow

\- - Hola, que bueno que han venido – hablo Henry dandole un abrazo a su abuelo y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Snow –

\- - Donde esta Emma? – Pregunto su padre mientras pasaban

Emma al escuchar su nombre rapidamente se levanto de su asiento no sin antes darle un beso a su amada en la mejilla para atender a sus padres. Regina asintio con la cabeza y mientras Emma se alejaba con sus padres hacia el patio ella y Rumpel se quedaron en la sala para discutir lo que el le habia dicho.

\- - No he creido una sola de tus palabras Gold – menciono Regina friamente –

\- - Creelo Querida, no eres la unica que se beneficia – hablo Gold

\- - Escucha, no permitire que ni a Emma ni a Henry les pase nada, ellos son todo lo que mas amo y no permitire que se vean en otro problema – Regina se levanto de su asiento enfadada como una fiera defendiendo lo que es de ella. Gold la enfrento y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

\- - Ese es tu problema, creer que lo podras arreglar, pero esta vez no es asi, debes dejar que Emma lo haga, solo de esta forma podran obtener su final feliz – suspiro profundamente - no ves que estoy tratando de ayudarte. Si Jones vuelve el si sera un gran problema, no solo intentara ir tras Emma sino que ademas intentara robar la magia existente y eso no me beneficia a mi, es por eso que vengo a unir fuerzas con ustedes porque Madam Swan es la salvadora –

Gold se dirigio a la puerta y Regina se tumbo en el sillon, Emma entro en la sala y vio a Regina preocupada, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, Regina se aferro a ella y Emma deposito un suave beso en su frente.

\- - No quiero perderte – menciono Regina angustiada –

\- - No lo haras amor mio, ahora eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar, te protegere – menciono Emma para tranquizarla.

Henry entro en la Sala en busca de sus madres y las vio ahí preocupadas, como la primera vez que las encontro asi, hace tres años atrás…


	3. Capitulo 3 - Hace Tres Años Atras

**CAPITULO II**

 **EL INESPERADO ENCUENTRO**

\- - Esperaba que Madam Swan abriera – dijo un hombre cuyo acento alerto de golpe a Regina –

\- - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Gold? – Regina volteo a ver a los lados y se aseguro que nadie mas lo viera ahí –

\- - ¿Sera que puedo pasar, es importante que hable con Emma Swan? – menciono un poco nervioso –

Regina lo miro y fruncio el seño mientras pensaba que hacer, por un lado no queria dejarlo entrar y mucho menos que lo involucraran con el, ya en el pasado tuvo muchos tratos con el y aunque para su mala suerte el ultimo enfretamiento que tuvieron hizo que tanto Emma como ella perdieran sus poderes definitivamente.

Emma al ver que Regina estaba tardando demasiado en volver, se levanto de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, cual fue su sorpresa al verla de pie frente a la puerta preocupada por quien estaba por el otro lado, camino hacia Regina y entonces lo vi a el.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo emma confundida –

\- - Madam Swan, es bueno verla, se que soy la ultima persona que deseas ver pero hay algo que necesitamos hablar con urgencia, ¿sera que puedo entrar? – hablo.

Emma y Regina se vieron mutuamente, ambas concordaron que debian dejarlo entrar. Mientras Regina tomaba asiento Emma se coloco detrás de ella, el Sr. Gold busco un asiento comodo y prosiguio.

\- - Lo que me hace venir hoy a verlas, es el pasado que nos une. Vuelvo a repetir soy la ultima persona que desean ver pero esto beneficiara a ambas –

\- - ¿de que hablas Rumpel? – menciono Regina cada vez mas intrigada

\- - Ustedes salvaron a todos los personajes de los cuentos de Hadas, pero aunque sacrificaron todo por ellos, ustedes no tuvieron su recompensa – menciono habilmente

\- - Claro que la tuvimos, tal vez no ansiabamos poder ni nada de eso, pero ahora soy feliz de tener por esposa a Regina – hablo firmemente Emma

\- - No me refiero a eso Madam Swan – tomo un poco de aire – me refiero al hecho de que hay un personaje al cual no pudieron enviar de vuelta –

\- - ¿Tu? – pregunto rapidamente Emma –

\- - No – hizo una pausa y siguio – me refiero a Killian Jones –

Emma tomo asiento al lado de su amada Regina, estaba algo preocupada por el, era cierto hace tres años atrás todo paso demasiado rapido, Jones fue el unico que no volvio como el Principe Carlos, habia vuelto si pero como Garfio y aunque se habia mantenido con bajo perfil todo este tiempo, no habia problema hasta este momento.

\- - Dime lo que sepas Gold – musito Regina –

\- - Ustedes hace tres años unieron fuerzas, tanto usted como Madam Swan estaban con Hood y con Jones, en lo personal a mi no me beneficiaba que ustedes estuvieran juntas por eso modifique el libro –

\- - Espera ¿Qué estas diciendo? – pregunto Emma intrigada

\- - Yo fui quien modifico el libro a voluntad, de acuerdo a mi plan ustedes no podian ni debian terminar juntas – se levanto de su asiento y prosiguio su relato dando vueltas por toda la sala – ustedes – señalo a ambas – no debian de quedarse juntas el verdadero final feliz era así, pero a cambio de que yo muriera. Asi que me negue a eso y lo cambie, les hice creer tanto a Jones como a Hood de que estaban destinados a estar junto a ustedes… - tomo un poco de aire –

\- - Pero tu plan no funciono – insitio Regina –

\- - Si que funciono, pero cada vez que ustedes descubrian que no debian de hacerse daño se acercaban mas, ademas de esa preocupación de Madam Swan por siempre protegerla y ayudarla, era ahí cuando mas personajes volvian para impedir que estuvieran juntas, todo se salio de control hace tres años, pero como vuelvo a repetir, antes dieron todo por enviar a todos los personajes a donde pertenecian, pero tuvo una consecuencia y fue que sus poderes magicos desaparacieran, Si Jones vuelve no sera bueno. Debemos de buscar una forma para que ambas recuperen su poder. -

\- - Espera, espera no entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿Para que querrias que tanto como Emma y yo recuperemos nuestros poderes? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – menciono Regina cada vez mas intrigada.

\- - No es lo que piensas querida – hablo – ademas no es tan sencillo, en el pasado los padres de Emma la enviaron a este mundo pero no tuve que nada que ver en eso –

\- - No entiendo absolutamente nada – dijo Emma preocupada –

\- - Madam Swan lo que trato de decir es que todo tiene relación, el porque te enviaron aquí, el por que Madam Regina haya encantado el Bosque, el Porque no debian de terminar juntas. Ustedes eran el sacrificio perfecto –

\- - ¿de que? –

\- - de un final feliz –

Emma y Regina se miraron sin entender una sola palabra de Rumpel, no estaban seguras si eso era una mentira o estaban siendo manipuladas para aceptar alguno de sus tratos. En eso alguien toco la puerta y Henry aparecio de golpe en la puerta mirando hacia la sala donde encontro al Sr. Gold y a sus madres hablando con el, abrio la puerta y vio a sus abuelos detrás de ella.

\- - ¡Hola Henry! – dijo Snow

\- - Hola, que bueno que han venido – hablo Henry dandole un abrazo a su abuelo y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Snow –

\- - Donde esta Emma? – Pregunto su padre mientras pasaban

Emma al escuchar su nombre rapidamente se levanto de su asiento no sin antes darle un beso a su amada en la mejilla para atender a sus padres. Regina asintio con la cabeza y mientras Emma se alejaba con sus padres hacia el patio ella y Rumpel se quedaron en la sala para discutir lo que el le habia dicho.

\- - No he creido una sola de tus palabras Gold – menciono Regina friamente –

\- - Creelo Querida, no eres la unica que se beneficia – hablo Gold

\- - Escucha, no permitire que ni a Emma ni a Henry les pase nada, ellos son todo lo que mas amo y no permitire que se vean en otro problema – Regina se levanto de su asiento enfadada como una fiera defendiendo lo que es de ella. Gold la enfrento y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

\- - Ese es tu problema, creer que lo podras arreglar, pero esta vez no es asi, debes dejar que Emma lo haga, solo de esta forma podran obtener su final feliz – suspiro profundamente - no ves que estoy tratando de ayudarte. Si Jones vuelve el si sera un gran problema, no solo intentara ir tras Emma sino que ademas intentara robar la magia existente y eso no me beneficia a mi, es por eso que vengo a unir fuerzas con ustedes porque Madam Swan es la salvadora –

Gold se dirigio a la puerta y Regina se tumbo en el sillon, Emma entro en la sala y vio a Regina preocupada, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, Regina se aferro a ella y Emma deposito un suave beso en su frente.

\- - No quiero perderte – menciono Regina angustiada –

\- - No lo haras amor mio, ahora eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar, te protegere – menciono Emma para tranquizarla.

Henry entro en la Sala en busca de sus madres y las vio ahí preocupadas, como la primera vez que las encontro asi, hace tres años atrás…


End file.
